The invention generally pertains to devices that are utilized to extinguish a fire, and more particularly, to a device that can be inserted into, placed near or upon a burning area to provide a directable spray of water.
One of the most dangerous and destructive of all the natural forces is fire. Throughout history and to the present day, fire has been responsible for some of earth""s most terrible catastrophes. As a result of fire""s ability to engulf and quickly destroy many of mans most important necessities, such as structure and food/crops, almost every group of people living together have developed some means of systematically fighting fire. From the lowest aboriginal tribes to the most technologically advanced urban communities, the knowledge and ability to quickly extinguish a fire is of paramount importance.
As technology has progressed there have been improvements to the means and methods of fighting fires. But, regardless of the technology, the basic premise of extinguishing a fire has remained-in order to put out a fire, the fire must be deprived of oxygen or saturated with water. Although there are a small number of fires, typically chemical, that can not be extinguished with water, for the majority of fires water is the preferred means.
Whenever a fire breaks out, whether in a structure such as a residence or commercial building, or in an open area, such as a forest, a group of firefighters respond. By using a large number of methods and tools, the firefighters contain the fire and eventually extinguish it. Unfortunately, there is a significant problem in that when using the preferred method of water to fight a fire, a firefighter must be physically present to direct the water onto the flames. This often requires the firefighters to enter a burning building or to proceed into a forest that is engulfed in flames. Since fire is so unstable and difficult to predict, many firefighters have lost their lives while attempting to extinguish a fire. BY entering a burning location the firefighters are susceptible to the fire itself, as well as deadly fumes and smoke, which can quickly overcome the firemen.
If there was some means by which water could be placed in a location or position to effectively fight a fire, without requiring the placement to be accomplished by a person, the benefits would be very significant. By allowing the firefighters to remain at a safe distance from the fire, while still managing to saturate the flames with water, the inherent risk to the firefighter would greatly diminish.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
The 6,113,153 patent discloses a water spray hose device that includes a water spray hose having connectors at each end of the hose. Each connector consists of a primary connector, a screw collar, and two semicircular splints. At the front of the semicircular splints there are several deflectable elastic walls for gripping the spray hose.
The 4,618,002 patent discloses a fire protection sprinkler head that includes a latch for retaining a valve closure in a standby position until a thermally responsive element releases the latch at a preset temperature. The released latch then allows the flow of a fire-retarding fluid. The sprinkler also includes a deflector that is released by the latch, which then forces a spring detent radially outward into engagement with the catch to secure the latch in the standby position.
The 4,066,129 patent discloses a sprinkler flange attached to a bracket on the sprinkler body when used with recessed sprinklers, a cover plate can be attached to the flange with a bonding material. By means of a boss and should joints the flange and the attached cover plate can be easily mounted on the sprinkler and can be easily removed for inspection and/or servicing of the sprinkler.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
The fire-extinguishing device described herein is designed to expedite the extinguishing of structural fires, open-air fires and forest fires. The device is disclosed in three embodiments with all the embodiments utilizing the following basic elements:
a) at least one water-spraying unit having a lower male coupler and an upper water-dispersing orifice,
b) a water hose having a front female coupler and a rear water-source coupler,
c) a water-delivering tube having:
(1) a closed front end,
(2) a rear end having a male coupler dimensioned to be coupled to the front female coupler on the water hose, and
(3) a lower section, and an upper section having at least one threaded port dimensioned to receive the lower male coupler of the water-spraying unit. When the water hose is attached to the water-delivering tube and the rear water-source coupler on the hose is connected to a pressurized water source, the water-spraying unit produces a water spray that can be directed into a burning area.
The water-spraying unit is angled upward at a preferred angle of 45xc2x0 and can be adjusted to direct the water spray over a 360xc2x0 circular pattern.
The water-delivering tube, which can have attached a plurality of water spraying units, is disclosed in three design configurations, a triangular water-delivering tube, a first elongated water-delivering tube and a second elongated water-delivering tube.
The triangular water-delivering tube is designed to function as a battering ram that is used to Penetrate-a door, window or a wall of a burning structure before the water pressure is turned on. In this design the water-delivering tube is connected to an elongated water supply tube that is used to better guide and control the forward motion of the triangular tube. The elongated hollow tube can also be placed on top of a stabilizing platform that provides balance and additional control when the triangular water-delivering tube is being pushed forward.
The first elongated water-delivering tube includes a pair of support structures having outward ends that terminate with a longitudinal support rod. The support structures are specifically angled to fit upon the apex of a gabled roof. Provisions are also provided to allow two of the first elongated water-delivering tubes to be connected in series by means of a hose having a third, centrally located water coupler that is connected to a pressurized water source.
The second elongated water-delivering tube is specifically designed with bracketing to allow the tube to be attached to the side or an upper structure of a fire truck having a source of or access to a source of pressurized water. In this design, the fire truck would be parked adjacent or near a burning area and the water flow would be directed into the fire.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguishing device that can be remotely placed in close proximity to a fire without endangering firefighters.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing device that:
can expedite the extinguishing of structural fires and thereby save lives and property,
is easy to operate,
can be made in various lengths and diameters to accommodate various types of fire,
is reliable and virtually maintenance free,
is cost effective from both a consumer""s and manufacturer""s points of view.